This document relates to converting input/output (I/O) requests from virtual machines.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. A VM is executed on a physical computer through the use of virtualization software typically referred to as a “hypervisor.” A physical computer system, referred to herein as a host machine, can execute one or more VMs. The hypervisor is software that is logically interposed between and interfaces with a VM and a physical computer system. In general, each VM is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications.
Some applications executing on VMs may be configured to request to access data randomly rather than sequentially.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.